Recently, as a pattern transfer technique for realizing a miniaturization process of a semiconductor integrated circuit, an optical imprinting method (SFIL: Step and Flash Imprint Lithography) attracts attention. In the optical imprinting method, a process for preparing a plurality of templates with the same shape, changing the templates according to the specified frequency of use of each template or the degree of occurrence of transfer defects and using the template is generally used.
However, in the template forming method using electron beam lithography, it is necessary to take an extremely long drawing time to form one template. Therefore, a plurality of templates with the same shape are prepared by use of a method for forming a parent template by using the electron beam lithography and then forming a plurality of child templates based on the parent template by an imprinting method. Further, a method for forming a pattern on a substrate by use of the child template is generally used.
When a manufacturing method for forming patterns by use of an optical imprinting method is considered, it is desirable to attach an inherent mark that can be used to identify the individual template to each template in order to manage the type and history of the template used. However, the child template formed by use of the optical imprinting method is an exact copy of the parent template except that a concavo-convex portion is inverted. Therefore, it is impossible to attach different IDs to respective templates at the pattern processing time.